Sweetness, thy name is Draco!
by Knight Dancer
Summary: Love potion takes over the threesome and whats this? a suit that gets you women? no way ron... harryginny hermionedraco a fun mix indeed
1. Red in the face

Disclaimer- I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Harry walked down Diagon Alley happily. He was ready for his 7th year of school, determined that it would be his best. Ron and Hermione were at his side and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. Ron indicated that he wanted to duck into Fred and Georges joke shop so they stopped inside.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Come see the new products!" called Fred who whisked them away to a crowded corner of the room.

"Here is our latest," he said gingerly picking up a long wand, "Give it a wave then Ron, it won't bite…"

Ron eagerly waved the wand but nothing happened.

"err… Fred… Nothing happened," said Ron. But Hermione began to tear out into uncontrolled laughter, and taking one look at Ron and tried hard not to laugh, but he thought he might fall apart.

Fred, who looked quite hysterical at this point handed a mirror to Ron. Sure enough Ron saw his new complexion was a vibrant shade of red.

"OOH, Looks like Ronald's a little red in the face!" cried Fred as tears dripped out of his eyes from laughter.

"FREDDDD! Change it back!" yelled Ron angrily.

"Sorry little brother, but I can't. You have to wait for it to work its way off. Perhaps in about 3 hours or so."

"THREE HOURS!GAH! come on now…" said Ron who turned and began to make way for the bathroom.

"Ron WAIT you don't even know what the product is yet!" called Fred after him.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" cried Ron angrily.

"Well all the more reason for me to tell you. It's a mood wand, a wand, that, when waved can interpret what mood the waver is in. According to what color their face turns, you can know their true feelings."

"Wow, I've never heard of a charm like that before…." Gazed Hermione as through no charm in the world could ever be created without her knowing.

"So what does red mean then?" asked Harry, but he thought he already knew.

"LOVE!" shouted a chorus of Weasly twins as George joined Fred in matching burgundy robes. "RONALD'S IN LOVE! RONALD'S IN LOVE!" they chanted.

Hermione brushed a deep pink when she realized that she had been standing beside Ron at the time, and Ron became an even redder red and dashed for the bathroom.

"Oh Ron, look out not to close the stall doors too tightly, there's a sticking charm on each one! Oh well… Good to see you Harry how was your summer?" asked George.

"It was fine," Harry lied through his teeth and forced a smile. Dumbledore's death still haunted him and seemed to be the black cloud hanging over his head for weeks.

"Great, great… Here Harry have some of out newest products," said Fred shoving a large basket containing several mood wands beyond other items. "oh I'd better hurry up, there's mum."

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs.Weasly cried as she hugged her boys affectionately. "How's business?"

"Oh, it's great! Let me show you some of our new products…"said George and lead her away, not unlike a salesman. Leaving Hermione and Harry standing alone beside an enormous basket of freebies.

"You had better go check on Ron… He seemed….. Err… upset," said Hermione, "I think I need to go see, what's over here…." And she pretended to busy herself with some trick wands, but it was obvious that she didn't want them.

Annoyed at his friends' immaturity, Harry stalked off towards the bathroom, determined to fix matters between his friends once more.

Sure enough, there in front of the mirror was Ron, scrubbing desperately at his face, but alas to no prevail. The scrubbing had actually made his face redder from irritation.

"Harry! What am I going to do! I can't face Hermione now that she knows that I like her…" said Ron, then suddenly clapped his hand over his red mouth. "and you weren't supposed to hear that last part…" he whispered and then started to run.

"_Levicorpus"_ said Harry and Ron flew un into the air as if an invisible thread was pulling on his ankle.

"HARRY! That's one of the Half-Blood Prince's spells! Wha?" cried Ron but the blood was falling to his head so he didn't dare complain.

"Well it just kind of slipped out. Besides, it's a pretty useful spell, even if I do hate the person that created it… Now, what's all this about liking Hermione and such rubbish?" said Harry, wand pointed at Ron.

"I'll tell you if you let me down… I suppose," Ron sighed.

"_Liberacorpus " _said Harry tiredly and flicked his wand as Ron fell into a heap near the sink. "It's just horrible when hormones have to rear their ugly heads isn't it Ron?" Harry said mockingly. "So how did this all start anyways? All this _love…_"

"You say love like it's a bad thing Harry. But yes, I think I started liking Hermione in the 6th year…" sighed Ron sheepishly.

"So I noticed," commented Harry.

"Well, I have always wanted to know if she felt… You know, the same way about me…But I never thought one of Fred and George's stupid "mood wands" would be the way to do it."

"Well it isn't really very romantic," Harry admitted, "But if she likes you then that shouldn't matter. Now, I want you to come and talk to her with me."

"WHAT! NO!" screamed Ron.

"Well then I will," said Harry stonily, "but just think of it this way, it can't be any harder than facing Vold….."

"OKAY I GET IT! No need to be unrational…" said Ron and he slinked off after Harry.

They found Hermione no where other than Flourish & Blotts with her nose stuck in a book.

"Well, where did you expect her to be?" Harry asked Ron as they entered.

She looked up breathlessly, "Yes?"

As cheerfully as possible, Harry spit out, "Umm… Ron here has something he'd like to say to you…"

Ron shakily stepped forward, "Umm, Hermione? There's something I've been wondering about………"

Ooh… cliff hangers… I love 'em.

I will do an update a day… hopefully


	2. The Scar

_From the last chapter…_

As cheerfully as possible, Harry spit out, "Umm… Ron here has something he'd like to say to you…"

Ron shakily stepped forward, "Umm, Hermione? There's something I've been wondering about………"

"Umm… Ron I already know what you're going to say, and my answer is… well, no. I really want you as my best friend just as it's always been," she said shortly and then turned to pay for the book she was reading.

Ron turned and stomped away. "I knew it! Why did I ever listen to you Harry! She likes someone else and you know it! Wait…. She likes YOU Harry! Agh! This is the worst day of my life!" snapped Ron as he stalked away.

"Wait! RON!" yelled Harry but he was too late. As he ran into the bathroom he could hear Ron putting a sticking charm on the door.

Harry decided to go on a catch up to Mrs. Weasly and Ginny. "Hey Ginny! Did you get all you books? 6th year sure is tough!" called Harry, but his feeble attempt to make small talk failed and she just turned away in a sniff. She apparently still had second thoughts about breaking up with him last year. Harry knew that she still had feelings for him, but he was more intent now on finding the remaining four Horcruxes.

The Hogwarts express rumbled on and Harry was nearing his 4th hour on the train when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Potty." He slowly turned around to stare up at the gaunt face and straight blonde hair that was Draco Malfoy.

"I see you escaped from Azkaban early just to come to school," retorted Harry.

"**_Expelliarmus!" _cried Malfoy and just in time to stop Ginny's famous Bat Bogey Hex. **

"_Immobulus!" _yelled Neville but the spell missed Malfoy and hit Goyle, who fell over stiff as a board.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _screamed Harry as he got control of his wand once more and Malfoy became stiff as a board with his legs folded under his body and unable to move. He pointed his wand at Crabbe who ran off to the sylthrien compartment.

At that moment something occurred to Harry, maybe Malfoy had gotten away from the death eaters. He was still alive, AND he was in school. Maybe he wasn't a death eater anymore.

Slowly, he pulled up the sleeve of Malfoy's robes to see that there was no dark mark, but a large, ugly, scar where it appeared that someone had cut the skin away. He kicked Malfoy out into the corridor and mutterd, _"Mobili-Malfoy_" under his breath. Malfoy stirred and Harry went off down the train's long corridor to find the prefect's compartment.

Hermione and Ron were not looking or speaking to each other, but both seemed to have triumphed looks on their faces. "Oh, bloody hell, what happened here now?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"RON was trying to convince me that he knew that I liked someone else, then said it was YOU Harry," huffed Hermione.

"OH HELL I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS!" Harry screamed and stomped back to his compartment where Ginny, Neville, and Luna where waiting.

"What's with the sour look Harry?" asked Luna, not even bothering to look up from the Quibbler.

"Oh, nothing… Ron and Hermione are just in a fight again, something about Ron liking her and she liking me," sighed Harry and looked at Ginny longingly. Ginny returned the look but with great resentment in her eyes.

Harry stared out the window wanting desperately to do it all over again, and to have his friends not fight until the train rumbled into Hogwarts…

Professor McGonagall was now seated at the throne of the headmaster and most of the other teachers where there as well. Hagrid was not there, he was probally out visiting Gwamp or Witherwings, but once again he was late as usual.

Professor McGonagall did not make a speech she just merely tapped the sorting hat with her wand and it began the sorting.

After the sorting finished she snapped her fingers again and food appeared. The atmosphere was dreary and solemn but the feast dragged on until the Prefects lead the 1st years out.

Harry walked up and greeted the fat lady and said the new password, "Pensive," but whenever he said it he felt all the sadness of Dumbledore being gone wash back over him like an emotional waterfall. But there was no time for that; he had to find Hermione and Ron!

"Hermione!" he called after he saw her long brown hair turn into a dormitory.

She popped her head back out, "Hey Harry," she said, but she sounded rather tired.

"I have something to tell you, come down here!" he called because remembering the time that he and Ron went to climb the girls' staircase and it became a slide, impossible for them to get up. She came down and sat on the couch. "Ok, well I don't think Malfoy is a death eater anymore. He can't be! He's back at school and his mark's gone!" said Harry, half-shouted.

"What? How did you see his arm, what are you talking about Harry, you're not making any sense?"

"Well, on the train we kind of had a little duel and I used a immobilizing curse on him then looked at his arm and all there was there was a scar so I'm assuming he just cut it off," said Harry all in one breath. Hermione looked astonished, but strangely happy.

"Well, I think I err… better go see what Professor Slughorn thinks about people who, err… cease to be death eaters," Hermione said quickly and then turned off.

"Oh GOD she's such a bad liar!" thought Harry to himself and dawned his invisibility cloak and made off to catch up with her.

She turned and went up and down all the stair cases and seemed to think she was being tailed. She looked behind herself nervously as she ran.

"God, where is she going?" Harry thought to himself, as she ran down yet another flight of stairs, "She seems to be heading for the dungeons, but she took the wrong way to get to potions… wait why is she turning here… The Slythrien common room!"

And indeed she stopped right in front of the Slythrien common room and mumbled something at the portrait, it swung open and Harry had just enough time to follow inside before it slammed shut.

"Goyle, you're back so soon?" asked Malfoy, turning around form the small, lethal looking, instrument he was tinkering with.

"Yes," said Hermione in a rather low voice. At that moment he noticed that 'Hermione' began to get taller and noticeably fatter and suddenly he realized that it must be Goyle under the influence of the polyjuice potion! He grotesquely changed back into himself and went up to his dormitory to change back into his robes. Harry took a seat on the couch and waited stick still, for something to happen.

_Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room…._

Hermione was waking up from a long peaceful sleep… in the storage closet? "Neville? What happened?"

"Oh, hi Hermione, I thought you went down to the dungeon to see Professor Slughorn?" said Neville brightly.

"I did what?" asked Hermione, "Where's Harry?"

"I think he followed you down to the dungeon under his invisibility cloak. Umm… Wait a second here…."

"AH! Someone's impersonating me using the polyjuice potion! And I think I know just who… come on Neville!" she cried and grabbed him by the ear.

A struggling Neville followed her down into the dungeons.

_Back at the Slythrien common room… _

Goyle returned as his normal, brute-like, spineless, self now dressed in his Slythrien robes and stood beside Malfoy.

"So," sneered Malfoy, "What did 'Saint Potter' say about our little run-in on the train?"

Dum dum dum….. more tomorrow!


	3. The Potion that can't be undone

Ok! Back to the story!

_From the last chapter… _

Goyle returned as his normal, brute-like, spineless, self now dressed in his Slythrien robes and stood beside Malfoy.

"So," sneered Malfoy, "What did 'Saint Potter' say about our little run-in on the train?"

"Urh… He kept going on about how you cut off you mark…I had to pretend to be interested…" stammered Goyle, trying desperately to sound astute.

"Goyle, you lump of brains," mocked Malfoy, "I knew you would come through for me." he said then laughed with the other Slythriens. Goyle laughed too, but didn't seem to get it.

"Urh.. and he just really seems to be interested in you overall," said Goyle. The Slythriens roared with laughter once more.

"Oh, that's a tear-jerker," roared Pansy Parkinson, "It seems like Potter has a little CRUSH on you Draco!" and once again the laughter became uncontrollable.

"Well since Potty seems so interested in me, why don't I just make him even more interested in me? JEALOUS even! I think I'll date his mudblood!" cried Malfoy.

The laughter cut off like everyone in the room had been stabbed in the neck.

"What? Are you under the Imperius? Just last year you were giving her death threats! And what about me Dracy? What about meeee?" pleaded Pansy.

"Oh, bitch puleaze! Besides, I think it would be fun to toy with Little Potty's emotions and she is one fine slut anyways! And I'm the Slythrien sex god, no one can resist me, not even my worst enemy!"

And nervous laughter broke out as he spoke, but it seemed that everyone disapproved. Pansy looked on the verge of tears and Crabbe and Goyle seemed to not really care, or maybe they had no idea what was going on.

A tight ball curled in Harry's stomach. What would she say if she knew that Draco was after her for love? Ron would probably freak, so then and there he decided not to tell her. Besides, he might be kidding and she probably would never snog him anyways.

Now Harry was set on getting out of the Slythrien common room. He noticed Bulstode heading for the common room door and he shot off after her. He just barely got his foot through when the portrait door slammed shut.

"God, Hermione is gonna freak!" Harry thought to himself, "I wonder if she would actually ever go out with him." But remembering how she had become seduced by Vickor Krum in their 4th year, Harry tried to put it out of his mind.

He pulled off the cloak and whispered "Pensive" then stepped into the much more inviting common room where the real Hermione was waiting.

"HARRY!" she jumped him like a tigress, "So who was it? Who was impersonating me?"

"Goyle. He thought he could get away with it to, but I tailed him with the invisibility cloak. But don't worry about it, all he heard was me going on about Malfoy's scar…"

"His what? His scar? What do you mean Harry?"

"Where his dark mark used to be there was a scar like where someone had cut it off. I guess he doesn't want to be a death eater anymore," came Harry's solemn reply.

"I didn't know he could do that …" she said.

Harry and Hermione sprinted across the school lawn to Hagrid's hut.

"Ey! Arry! Ermione! Come'on in and ave some tea why don't cha," he said beckoning then inside. "Gwamp is doing so well with his lessons! Such a fine gentleman he is. So how's school been comin' along?"

"Hagrid, we have a very important question for you, is it possible to cut off your mark to not be a death eater anymore? Or will Voldermort kill you?" asked Harry.

Hagrid jumped a little at the name but replied gruffly, " Yer not supposed to be able to cut it off, and I think Vol… he-who-must-not-be-named will kill you. But perhaps his dad is out of Azkaban so they gave the job back to him."

"Does that mean that there could be another attack on the school?" shuddered Hermione.

Hagrid only looked longingly towards the school. "You never know what they're planning…"

They walked along the corridor in silence. Hermione tuned suddenly and headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry caught up to her, "Where are you going?" then he noticed the possessed look in her eyes. "Hermione? HERMIONE! Hold on, I'm going to get McCgon…"

"_Petrificus totalus!" _someone out of view cried and the spell hit Harry with much impact. Hermione walked on to the bathroom and entered meanwhile a tall blonde figure dragged an immobilized Harry in after her.

He couldn't move or speak but he saw Malfoy talking to Hermione and using his wand like a puppet stick to move her around.

"Here Granger, drink this…" he said and beckoned a glass of swirling pink liquid to her lips. After one sip, Malfoy freed her, then a different look came over her, a look of love.

"Like it Potter? Its my own design of love potion! It lasts for a year and its irreversible!" he cackled. But a look of happiness came over him. "Actually I have a better idea…" he smirked and thrust some love potion into Harry's open, paralyzed mouth, then thrust Hermione in front of him. He had to look at her, he couldn't move.

Harry felt himself become lighter and lighter, but as he saw Malfoy holding Hermione the same angry beast he had felt when he loved Ginny roared up inside him again.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _Malfoy said again only pointing the spell at Hermione who instantly froze. "Ooh… This will get interesting…" he sneered and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry concentrated on performing the unfreezing jinx in his head but to no use. It took a good bit of magic and he couldn't do it. But obviously Hermione could, it took her a half hour but she could. Soon she began so reanimate both of them.

Harry jumped to life and grabbed his wand. But as he looked into Hermione's soft eyes, he could think of nothing else than her.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Hermione said in a half-dazed state. At first Harry thought she was referring to him and his heart leaped, but no, she was referring to Malfoy… He needed to know how powerful the love potion was.

He turned to her and said, "Draco Malfoy,"

"AHH!" she moaned, "Isn't he so sexy?" and smiled with pleasure.

Harry felt a longing that he had never felt, even for Ginny, as she said that.

"Hermione, I love you!" he said and flung his arms around her neck, desperately trying to kiss her.

"Get offa me Harry! My heart belongs to Malfoy…." She said dreamily.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed like he was in a nightmare that he could never wake up from. But then he spied the half-empty glass of love potion. He ran over, dipped his fingers in it, and shoved them down Hermione's throat. But it wasn't enough.

"Hmm…" thought Harry, "Malfoy likes to stir things up, why can't I?" He grasped the love potion with a crazed look in his eye and went off to the common room.

**Ok this is going to get oddly romantic I have decided... **


	4. Another love fiasco

**From the last chapter… **

"_Get offa me Harry! My heart belongs to Malfoy…." She said dreamily. _

"_AHHH!" Harry screamed like he was in a nightmare that he could never wake up from. But then he spied the half-empty glass of love potion. He ran over, dipped his fingers in it, and shoved them down Hermione's throat. But it wasn't enough. _

"_Hmm…" thought Harry, "Malfoy likes to stir things up, why can't I?" He grasped the love potion with a crazed look in his eye and went off to the common room. _

Harry had been in the Slythrien common room before, on the unfortunate day that he had found out about Malfoy's plot. But now he had an idea of what he wanted done. He grabbed Hermione and shoved her in the portrait before him, she instantly bombarded with various spells.

"Hey what's that Gryffindor doing here?" said one Slythrien who Harry recognized from Potions.

"Oh that's just Malfoy's mudblood bitch…leave it, he'll want to revive it himself." Said another and they roared with laughter and returned to whatever they were doing before.

Infuriated that they were referring to Hermione as and 'it' (and without thinking properly first,) he aimed his wand from under his cloak and yelled, _"STUPEFY!" _

The spell hit the opposing Slythrien in the back and he fell on the spot. All the others turned and looked at Hermione because Harry was still hidden from view and a few took out their wands.

"Where are you!" bellowed Malfoy appearing from a dormitory, "I know its you Harry, using your ruddy cloak that your old, STUPID, DEAD, god father gave to y….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _cried Harry, still under the cloak. The curse hit Malfoy in the leg this time, his leg ripped open and he screamed in agony. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT!" screamed Harry then he dashed to collect up Hermione, but he was too late.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" cried Malfoy in pain, a stupefied Hermione shot up off the ground and into his arms. "Ha ha Potty, you might have severed my leg but I got your girlfriend!" he roared.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _cried Harry and the spell hit Malfoy in the chest, he froze and dropped Hermione. Still under the cloak Harry ran to the dorm and carefully fed Malfoy some of the love potion and grabbed Hermione and thrust her in front of Malfoy's face just like he had done. "Take a taste of your own medicine you insensitive, unloving, son-of-a-bitch!" Spells flew in Harry's direction and things around him turned to jelly and he thought he heard a cucio curse among it.

Harry then grabbed Hermione and ran! The cloak began to slip off, then BAM! A spell hit him in the back of the head and he fell over, stupefied.

_Two hours later in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing, Draco, Harry, and Hermione are in three beds with Madam Pomfrey buzzing around them and giving them various potions. _

Harry opened his eyes, where was he? Oh the hospital wing. "What about the invisibility cloak?" he thought desperately to himself. He rolled over in his bed and saw a small brown package and a note from Madam Pomfrey:

_Dear Harry, _

_You will be receiving two months worth of detentions with Professor McGonagall. I found this on you when Professor Slughorn brought you up to the hospital wing. I believe it's your invisibility cloak. Professor McGonagall wanted to confiscate it but Professor Slughorn knew that Dumbledore would have wanted you to have it. _

_-Madam Pomfrey_

He ripped it open happily and stuffed the cloak in his pocket just as he heard the moans that meant Malfoy was waking up as well.

"What do you MEAN two months detentions with McGonagall?" he shrieked.

"I meant exactly what I mean Draco m'dear," Madam Pomfrey hummed delightedly.

Hermione still did not stir after a little while, and with the love potion still in full force, Harry crept over to her bed and peered in. "The spell must have hit her hard…Poor girl," he thought to himself. Hermione was still in the same position she was in when she was stupefied.

Draco however had crept off to places unknown. Harry and Hermione were alone at last. Harry marveled at her beauty and leaned down to kiss her.

"Harry?" cried a familiar voice, and Harry moved away from her very quickly. He saw a red-haired figure coming towards him and realized it was Ginny. She didn't seem happy.

"Harry, I know what happened." she said flatly, "and I want you to know that it's ok that you are going to be chasing after Hermione for a year but…" her voice trailed off and she seemed to be speaking with much difficulty. "I want you to have this," she said and leaned over and kissed Harry harder than she had ever kissed him before. He would have been happy any other day but the effects off the love potion made it seem boring. He pushed her off.

"I'm really sorry Ginny, but I am in love with Hermione now…."

"OH GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! Can't you see? It's all part of V-V-Voldermort's plan! To get you attached to someone that you have to go and save them! Malfoy never gave up being a death eater! His whole plan was to get you attached to someone! BUT YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND DO YOU!" she cried and ran out of the room in tears.

"Ginny wait, I can explain!" he said tiredly, but she was already gone. He sighed and stared at the ceiling until he knew what he had to do…

**Hokay! Well I'll update tomorrow. **


	5. Veritaserum

**From the last chapter… **

"_I'm really sorry Ginny, but I am in love with Hermione now…." _

"_OH GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! Can't you see? It's all part of V-V-Voldermort's plan! To get you attached to someone that you have to go and save them! Malfoy never gave up being a death eater! His whole plan was to get you attached to someone! BUT YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND DO YOU!" she cried and ran out of the room in tears. _

"_Ginny wait, I can explain!" he said tiredly, but she was already gone. He sighed and stared at the ceiling until he knew what he had to do…_

Harry ran down the long corridor to the potions room, he took out Sirius's knife which he had gotten fixed over the summer while at the burrow and picked the lock to the Potions classroom. It was rather deserted, he ran over to the cupboard where the potions where kept. "Well I guess today is my lucky day," thought Harry, "and I didn't even need the Felix Felicis!" He grabbed a bottle labeled "_Veritaserum"_ and dashed off.

That night, Harry thought about what he had to do. He rolled restlessly in his bed. The night's detention with McGonagall had been tough and tiring, but yet he still couldn't catch a wink of sleep. The next morning the plan would take action, his nerves were high but there was no turning back now.

_**At breakfast the next morning…**_

"Alright Ron, I know we can't exactly be friends because we both like the same girl, but I need you to help me and then we'll find out who she truly likes…I need you to be the distraction…" said Harry tensely.

"Fine, whatever Harry, but if anything goes wrong, it's your fault and I wasn't involved…" sighed Ron rather bored-like. He took up his wand and walked over to the Slythrien table.

"Oh looky here! One of Potty's little friends has come to visit us…" said Malfoy mockingly, "Hey it's the poor one!" He yelled to the table and the Slythriens roared in laughter for Malfoy who looked quite pleased with himself.

"_Augamenti!" _shrieked Ron and a jet of water shot of from his wand and hit Crabbe straight in the nose.

Once it seemed that all attention was on Ron, Harry turned and mumbled under his breath "_Accio Malfoy's cup"_ and instantly the cup flew to his hand. Harry was amazed that no one had seen it move. He poured a little of the veritaserum into it and used the banishing charm to put it back.

Ron finally came back to the table looking quite annoyed and sat down without a word.

"Well at least that went well!" said Harry with fake happiness in his voice. Ron just scowled at him. "Fine then… now to get some results…" and Harry strode over to the Sylthrien table and sat down like it was completely his business to be there. Malfoy looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, it looks like Potty thinks he's welcome here!" hissed Malfoy, then under his breath he added, "Scram Potter, or I'll jinx you into tomorrow…"

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" said Harry with an air of coolness that took them both aback, "I only want to talk to you."

Draco took a drink of his juice which Harry had spiked with veritaserum only moments ago, and said nothing. They stared at each other for a few moments until Malfoy said, "Fine Saint Potter, but make it quick."

Harry jumped at this opportunity and wasted no time to bend over and whisper his request, "Do you really like Hermione Granger under that love potion?"

Draco jumped back suddenly like something was choking him. "Ugh Ugh! N.. n.. n…… YES I DO!AURGH!" and twitched nervously.

"Thank you that's all I needed to know…" said Harry as coolly as he had began and walked off with out a further word.

Harry finished his breakfast in silence. He was shocked, what more could he say? He had no idea that there was a secret attraction between Draco and Hermione.

"I guess all those years of tormenting her were just his way of saying that he liked her…" mused Ron when he found out. "You know Harry, I guess I really shouldn't be mad at you, I mean it's not your fault you like Hermione really. Its that stupid love potion."

"Does this mean we're cool again?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I guess, JUST DON'T TRY TO PULL ANY MOVES ON HER!"

"I can't guarantee I won't try…" said Harry, trying to sound calm.

"_Attention students_," boomed McGonagall suddenly and everyone looked. "I have a very special announcement for all 7th years! Because this is your last year at school…" she smiled, "The staff and I have decided to give you a 7th year dance!"

There was cheering amongst the girls, and loud sighs among the guys, put Harry's ears perked up, A dance? Perhaps Hermione would want to go with him!

"It will be held on January the eighteenth, exactly one month from now. All will be expected to dress very formally, dates are encouraged, but not required," she said and beamed at a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls. "You will see flyers in your common rooms reminding you of dates. Thank you and that is all!" she finished.

Harry looked over at Draco who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They're eyes met, and as soon as Draco moved, Harry shot off as well. They shot off like bullets to the hospital wing, both determined to ask Hermione to the dance.

**Well that's the chapter… Ooh a dance sounds exciting huh? What could happen, what could happen! In the next chapters I will be supporting my "M" rating on this thing… lol keep reading! **


	6. The magical tag

_**From the last chapter… **_

_Harry looked over at Draco who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They're eyes met, and as soon as Draco moved, Harry shot off as well. They shot off like bullets to the hospital wing, both determined to ask Hermione to the dance._

Harry ran and ran up the stairs, dodging Draco's various curses and jinxes all the while. "You know Malfoy, you are kind of a lousy shot!" yipped Harry as a jelly legs jinx zoomed over his shoulder.

"AHH! You'll pay for that snide remark Potter!" he cried and shot more and more ineffective jinxes.

Finally Harry reached the door to the hospital wing and yelled _"Expelliarmus!" _he shrieked and the spell hit Draco in the chest and he fell back a flight of stairs. Another hex zoomed past Harry as he opened the door.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he said breathlessly, "Has Hermione been discharged yet?"

""fraid not Harry, the poor girl is still stunned, but at the rate she's increasing at, she will be out of here, by errr… I'd say about December twenty- first!"

"WHAT! But that's the day before the holidays! I'll never have time to ask her to the dann…. The danish, you know, to the hog's head to get, a errr… danish! Hey I gotta go see ya!" said Harry quickly and scrambled out of the wing, he had to find Ron.

"RON! RON! I just found out, Hermione is in the hospital wing until December twenty first!"

"But that's the day before holidays! We'll never be able to ask her to the dance when she goes home with her parents that day! Besides, what's the use, she'll want to go with Malfoy. She is still under that love potion…" a tone of resentment was in Ron's voice, "But the good news is that you're coming to the Burrow to spend Christmas with us, then we can all go to Diagon Alley and buy our suits for the dance! Won't that be fun?"

"Yes all except the shopping part," grumbled Harry, he hated buying clothes, none ever fit him right, he was too tall and thin, pants never fit right, they always came up a little short around the ankles or a little loose on the waist.

_The rest of the month went down as most months do, a few potions class, defense against the dark arts went surprisingly well, even by Harry's standards and by the twenty-first of December Harry was ready to relax at the Burrow…_

"Well Ron, this is the last supper before the holidays and Hermione was discharged today! But you know what I've decided?"

"What?" said Ron with his mouth full, and not really paying attention.

"I'm not going to ask Hermione to the dance! I have NO chance! I mean, come on here, she's under a love potion!" Harry said, trying not to sound too upset. "Well anyways, I'm all packed so, when your finished, LETS GO!"

"Yeah I'm done, time for X-mas!" cried Ron joyously and they skipped off to the front gates.

_(**yes I do realize I am skipping many parts… ) **Christmas at the Burrow was grand! Harry got chocolate frogs, a hand knit sweater with a golden snitch on it form Mrs. Weasly, a spell dictionary from Hermione, a bunch of items form the joke shop from the twins (including some mood wands), and a limited edition signed Quidditch poster form Harry's favorite player._

Ron unwrapped a spell dictionary like Harry's from Hermione, "Wow, that's original," he remarked glumly.

"Gee Ron, how on earth did you get this signed? This is so cool!" said Harry, he really loved the poster and planned to keep it over his bed.

"That's my secret," chortled Ron and popped a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"RON WEASLY!" screamed a voice that sounded suspiciously like his mom's, "TIME TO GO TO GET YOUR SUIT!"

"ALRIGHT MUM I'M COMING!"

She appeared at the door and said sweetly, "and Harry dear, time to go for you as well, pack up your things, we're going straight from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts."

"Dad's booked a Ministry car, it was easy this time because of his new job, you know, he really loves that position…" said Ron dreamily and strolled out of the room.

Harry pulled on his muggle clothes and set out with the Weasley's to find a suitable suit.

They all walked into a dress shop, (a division of the robes shop) and began to browse through suits of all sizes, colors, and styles.

"Here's a good one for you Harry!" Ron smiled and held up an all white suit with a pimp cane.

"Very funny Ronald Weasly… How about this?" Harry said and held up a plain black suit with turquoise details.

"I'm likin the classic there, but how about THIS!" Ron said and pulled out a really nice dark red and brown detailed suit that was absolutely GEORGOUS!

"That has you written all over it Ron… I think I'm gonna go with the classic black. But do you think Hermione will like it?"

"Frankly, I don't think she'll pay any attention because of that potion but its worth a go I suppose," said Ron, who didn't seem at all interested, but was now examining the price, "29 Galleons! Sheesh, that's a lot! But mum did say anything under 30 so I suppose its my lucky day," he exclaimed and marched off to pay for the suit.

Harry held his own suit in his arms and looked longingly at Ron's bold fashion statement of a suit when he noticed a tag that had not been there before and furthermore he noticed that the suit seemed to have an alluring sparkle that made him suddenly very happy. He went up and read the strange tag.

"ohmygosh….." said Harry under his breath, "when worn it promises the wearer to get what?" "I need to get to Flourish and Botts as soon as possible!" he thought to himself and paid for the suit and left.

In the wizarding bookstore he went back into a section he had never visited before and selected a book just to make sure that it had the charm he was looking for and he bought it, it didn't matter the price. All that mattered was the one charm on page 45 that would help him and his friends greatly. If the suit did what it said it did, then he would need all the help he could get.

**Oh la la! What does the suit's tag say? You'll find out soon enough! Be patient, but I am thinking you can guess or come close… lol well expect great things, and by the way, because that school is starting I am going to have to do a chapter a week or maybe two a week so don't expect everyday updates anymore. **


	7. Getting some?

_**From the last chapter… **_

"_ohmygosh….." said Harry under his breath, "when worn it promises the wearer to get what?" "I need to get to Flourish and Botts as soon as possible!" he thought to himself and paid for the suit and left. _

_In the wizarding bookstore he went back into a section he had never visited before and selected a book just to make sure that it had the charm he was looking for and he bought it, it didn't matter the price. All that mattered was the one charm on page 45 that would help him and his friends greatly. If the suit did what it said it did, then he would need all the help he could get. _

Harry stepped out into the sunlight, the crucial book in his arms and hurried over to the suit store where Ron was still waiting in line. While Ron had his back turned Harry studied the spell, it seemed very complicated but he thought he could manage it. He oh-so-carefully, pointed his wand at Ron's back and mumbled "_Spersesasamilliousis" _

"Oh there you are Harry! Did you say something?" asked Ron still staring lovingly at his new suit.

"Oh, no not me, must have been the wind!" said Harry quickly and shoved his book away.

"Oh well, I thought I heard someone doing a conception charm… Odd place to do one really, the middle of a robes shop? Who would think of that! Like people would be banging each other in the middle of a robe shop, honestly…" laughed Ron.

"Er… yeah right, so anyways what did your mum think of the suit Ron?" said Harry quickly.

"Oh she loved it, but she told me to check the washing instructions before I bought it. Oh look here's the tag, hmmm… dry clean only, machine wash cold, delicate cycle, AWWW MAN! It has to be ironed! Oh well, I'm sure I'll learn that charm eventually…oh wait, another tag! _"the wearer of the suit is under an enchantment and guaranteed to get laid…" _! WHAT! YESSSSS! Whoa baby I'm getting it on tonight! Watch out Hermione here I COME!"

"Or don't cum… Sorry Ron I read the tag and worried about you so I did the sperm stop charm…."

"Yeah, I guess that's alright… whatever, but still, I wonder if it will over power the love potion!" asked Ron.

"That's worth a shot I suppose!" said Harry.

They left on a much happier note than Harry had expected, considering his best friend had an enchanted sex suit.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the Great Hall was being decorated for the dance the next night and everyone seemed very eager to go. Hermione however had other inclinations.

"No Harry, Ron, for the millionth time, I am NOT going to the dance with either of you OR Draco, I am going ALONE, don't EVEN ask me why, or I will have a serious bitch fit… (_thank you white chicks! The worst movie ever created!)" _Hermione said and turned with a small sniff at breakfast that morning.

"Ok so can we go as friends then?" said Ron hopefully for the millionth- and- first time.

"You know what Ron? NO!"

There was a cold solemn feeling at the breakfast table that morning, but as soon as Hermione left for ancient runes Ron seemed to be openly upset.

"Why won't she go with me!" he said angrily.

"She doesn't need to _go _with you she only needs to dance with you long enough for your new suit to take effect, but after that don't let anyone else touch you for very long or the enchantment will be broken." Said Harry.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that wonderful thing!" said Ron then he set off to morning herbology with Harry right on his tail.

"You know Ron, you should be careful who you wear that suit around, what if Lavender dances with you longer than Hermione does?" said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry about her, that bitch isn't even getting CLOSE!"

_That night at the Gryffindor common room… _

"Hey I'll catch you guys later, I have to go to the library for an ancient runes book," said Hermione hurriedly and shot out the door again.

"Ohh something's up with that girl… We better tail her…" said Harry and took the invisibility cloak out of his pocket.

They followed Hermione to the library just as she had said. "Maybe she's not up to anything Harry," said Ron.

"Well I think she's meeting someone here, did you see her checking the clock?"

"Eh, maybe, probably not but I guess we will have to see then won't we," said Ron and lazily stepped into the library.

A familiar, tall, blonde, figure appeared from behind a shelf of books. "Hermione…" he whispered, "I need you so bad…" he grunted and sneered in Harry's direction.

She walked up to him and put her finger gingerly on his lips to quiet him. "Augh, I can't watch!" said Ron and he turned away.

All Harry could do was stand there hidden and stare that them snog, wishing it could be him and not Malfoy. He was still under the influence of the love potion and he loved her but in the back of his mind was this little voice that said he didn't, but this voice was only barely audible over all the other voices that were screaming to kill Malfoy and snog Hermione.

"Mmm… Draco," groaned Hermione and Malfoy lifted up her robes.

"Ron, RON" Harry whispered violently, "do you see what they're doing? They're going to do it right here in the library!"

"My god, I can't take it Harry… I have to get out of here!" and with that Ron pulled Harry out of the library.

"I knew she was up to something… Now I know just what she's….. umm… Ron? That had better DAMN well be your hand." Said Harry nervously.

"Uhhh, well looks like its time for me to get out form under this smelly cloak, no one can see us here! Heh heh…" said Ron and ducked out.

Ignoring Ron's little friend he had millions of other thoughts racing in his mind…

**Ooh I like it! Hahaha it needs more sex… hmm.. yes yes… I will get them all wasted at the 7th years dance! YAY! **


End file.
